


See You Around, Geralt

by ToTy223



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt finally ownes up to being an asshole, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Heartache, Jaskier deserved better, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTy223/pseuds/ToTy223
Summary: "Damn it. Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shovelling it?"Geralt's face was stern and unreadable. He was pissed.Jaskier was in shock, his mind scrambled with possible actions he may have done that would upset the Witcher."Well, that's not fair." He forced out."The Child of Surprise, the Djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands."Jaskier swallowed hard, speechless like he had never been before. Even when fighting monsters, Jaskier had never seen such strong agression from the Witcher. Geralt turned his back, leaving Jaskier to steep in an unknown remorse. His fingers fidgeted."...Right, uh... Right, then. I'll... I'll go get the rest of the story from the other.""See you around, Geralt."Staring at the back of Geralt's head, he fought his heart and turned away from his friend, hopefully giving him the peace he so asked for.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Priscilla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	See You Around, Geralt

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted Jaskier to get the reunion he deserved with Geralt. However, the whiney little bitch that Geralt is means that he won't get one for a long time... It's the story of how Jaskier copes alone after years of traveling with his 'friend'.  
> (Passive agressively gives Jaskier everything he deserves because that poor little face at the end of episode 6 tore me apart.)  
> I want it to be as accurate to the world and the characters as I can, although I shall never be that talented :(.  
> I have watched the show and played the game, but if I make a few mistakes don't frett. I trying my best :>.  
> Still just have fun reading and do all the nice things.

"Damn it. Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shovelling it?"  
Geralt's face was stern and unreadable. He was pissed.  
Jaskier was in shock, his mind scrambled with possible actions he may have done that would upset the Witcher.  
"Well, that's not fair." He forced out.  
"The Child of Surprise, the Djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands."  
Jaskier swallowed hard, speechless like he had never been before. Even when fighting monsters, Jaskier had never seen such strong aggression from the Witcher. Geralt turned his back, leaving Jaskier to steep in an unknown remorse. His fingers fidgeted.  
"...Right, uh... Right, then. I'll... I'll go get the rest of the story from the others."  
"See you around, Geralt."  
Staring at the back of Geralt's head, he fought his heart and turned away from his friend, hopefully giving him the peace he so asked for.

His emotions were whirl winding around his head. Jaskier had left the only friend he'd known. It wasn't his fault. It was what Geralt wanted. He couldn't help but long for his dear friend to run after him, call out his name even; just some acknowledgement that over the decades they had travelled together, It wasn't just Jaskier pestering him and creating songs on the contracts he did. It can't have just been one sided. Although he never admitted it, and perhaps never will, he truly believed that the ashen haired Witcher felt some type of friendship between them.

He didn't bother asking about the "story". Instead, he just wandered back towards the camp from the day earlier to collect his things, swinging his priceless lute onto his back. He wasn’t sure where he would go, but for Geralt’s sake, it would be far, far away. 

He'd got lost at some point, having forgotten exactly which way they had hiked from, although he was glad that he had managed to find a way to skip the 1000 foot drop he'd been traumatised by previously. He still had no ideas as to what could have angered Geralt so much. He felt that it would've been rude to intrude on his and Yennefer’s conversation and instead stood away. It might’ve been a good idea to get the story after all, at least he could've written a song about it. There was no point in going back now though, he'd been hiking down the hill for at least 6 hours. Even if he did, he'd be lucky if anyone was still there. His hike continued. Once the darkness of the evening arrived, he set up camp, ate the leftover food in his bag and slept for the night, rising early again in the morning to hopefully complete his hike down the mountain; If he was lucky, he'd be able to reach an inn by dusk.

He'd slightly underestimated. His travels were going perfectly smoothly until he took a short, well-deserved break to drink from his flask, in which a rat scuttered past, somehow feeling threatened, and bit his ankle. After an hour of Jaskier panicking about rabies, he managed to calm down, instead, training his focus on the fact that the sun was lowering, and he still had a long way to go. However, it was now pitch black. Jaskier could barely see his own two feet in front of him but his persistence kept him going, hoping that the lights of the inn would appear. 

Every sound was intensified. The wind in the trees made him shiver as did the crunch of the leaves beneath his feet; they made him terrified. 

"Come on Jaskier... There's nothing to be afraid of." He tried to calm himself, but his voice was shaky.

"I mean at this rate; nothing would be nearly as bad as if that Witcher appeared." He laughed at himself slightly but there was true fear knowing that, if something did happen, there wasn't a single person to protect him. 

It took another hour of walking in the darkness, tripping over his own feet, until he almost screamed in delight. Halfway down the road there was the flicker of a light inside an inn. He would've sprinted but the cold has made his toes so numb that even attempting to scuttle any quicker would result with a misjudgement of his balance and flopping face first to the floor.

He'd managed to haggle himself a room with his remaining coin, each penny tumbling through his fingers as he passed them to the innkeeper with the lyrics ' _toss a coin to your Witcher'_ haunting his memory. He dropped onto the bed at last, his eyes sore with drowsiness but there was one thought that possessed his mind. **_What next?_** Jaskier had been following Geralt around like a lost puppy for years, he could hardly even remember what being independent was. He supposed that his life as a bard would continue, the same songs repeated, some more favoured that others. 

So that’s what he did.

The singing thing wasn't too bad. He managed to relate back to his favourable singing, returning to his soft, lonesome ballads which once again resulted in a mass of bread being hauled at his crown. But there was one song he wrote that they liked. _Of course, it was this that they liked._

> _I’m weak my love, and I am wanting  
>  If this is the path I must trudge  
> I welcome my sentence  
> Give to you my penance  
> Garrotter, jury and judge_

Every time, that was the song that bought him his bed for the night; The one song where he was pained just by singing the word _Garrotter._ He was certain his audience knew the song was about his dear Witcher friend and somehow, they managed to sympathise with his loss. If he was as unlucky as he thought, the popularity of his song would’ve reached Geralt already and was the exact spiteful reason he hadn't come back.

 _Four hundred and thirty-six days._ Jaskier had counted every single one since that day on the mountain, He'd managed to have two, very lonely birthdays since then where he managed to end up drunk with a woman in his bed, the same as every other day. He managed to persuade himself that it was boredom taking over. The lack of interest in anything other than his music was unnerving but since there was nowhere else motivating him, that’s the way it stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was literally just an introduction to everything. This book is going to be really short but i want to spend my time on it. I'm also super super busy with exams so i will probably be completely random with updates.  
> I really hope you enjoy this i just really was my poor boy's feelings undersood and he just deserves to be happy. But i honestly thing this is something that Jaskier would do and i can't wait for season two where if were lucky they will finally reunite.  
> I think i want to base the reunion a bit on the Witcher 3 where Geralt and Dandelion see each other again but i'm really still deciding.  
> Anyway, stay tuned and I love my not so lil Jaskier. (He's literally like 40 when he and Geralt split but i'm still sad.)  
> Priscilla may make an enterance so stay tuneddddd.


End file.
